onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma's red jacket
}} Emma's red jacket is perhaps the most iconic and memorable item of clothing in the wardrobe of Emma Swan, for she is seen sporting it often to the point that it's become part of her signature look. Originally, it was intended as "armor" to protect Emma from her emotions, but it has since transformed into a reminder for her to always protect those she loves. History 'After the Curse' 'Early History' }} While searching for her birth parents, Emma meets a bail bondsperson by the name of Cleo Fox who wants to take her to Phoenix so that she can do her time for some convenience stores she robbed years prior. As a prisoner, Emma mocks the brown leather jacket that Cleo is constantly wearing, joking that she probably sleeps and showers in it, but Cleo later explains that she bought it to act as her "armor" - something to protect her from her emotions. She tries advising Emma to get some armor of her own, for she is too emotional when it comes to her family, and a year later, after Cleo's death, Emma heads into a department store where Tasha Morris works. Tasha is Cleo's daughter, and Emma tells her about her mother's death, while also having become a bail bondsperson herself. On her way out of the store, she notices something on the sales rack and decides to have Tasha ring it up. She then tries on her red leather jacket for the very first time, and it's a perfect fit. The savior then declares that she's got to get to work. 'Season 1' }} Emma does a lot of good bail bonds work while sporting her jacket, which becomes an ever-present part of her wardrobe. When Henry Mills, the son she long ago gave away for adoption, shows up on her doorstep on her 28th birthday, she puts on the jacket over her outfit to drive him home to Storybrooke. She then has a drink with his adoptive mother, Regina, whom Henry insists is the Evil Queen, and she ends up arrested while attempting to leave because she crashes due to a wolf on the road. She ends up freed when Henry goes missing and she offers to help find him, and is still wearing her jacket when she shares a heart-to-heart with her son and decides to stay in town for an entire week by checking in at Granny's Bed & Breakfast - this causes time in Storybrooke to start moving again. Emma remains in her red jacket because she has no other clothes with her, and is wearing it when she heads to Granny's Diner and subsequently when Henry explains the Dark Curse to her. She is also sporting it when she meets with Henry's therapist Archie and later when Regina tricks her into admitting her denial about the curse in front of Henry. After Regina has her kicked out of the B&B, Emma resorts to sleeping in her car with nothing but the clothes on her back, which of course includes the jacket. Mary Margaret (actually her mother) offers her apartment for Emma to stay in and, after a night of searching for a formerly comatose John Doe (actually her father) in the woods, Emma accepts. }} Making the decision to stay in Storybrooke permanently, Emma has her stuff from her Boston apartment delivered, meaning she finally has new clothes to change into and can even switch up her jacket. Sheriff Graham gives Emma the job of deputy and tries getting her to wear a uniform, only for her to state that one doesn't have to dress a woman like a man just to give her authority. As such, all she does is add the deputy badge to her red jacket ensemble... which causes an earthquake due to her, the savior, establishing herself further into the town and thereby weakening the curse. She then investigates the collapses mine with the jacket on, proceeding through lots of drama with Archie getting trapped with her son and eventually having to rescue them. The jacket remains a part of Emma's uniform, sort of, and she sports it while attempting to help Graham recover his heart, which he thinks is absent from his body. She then gets into a cat fight with Regina. Following Graham's tragic death, Emma decides to run for sheriff against Sidney Glass, whom Regina tries backing. Emma has Mr. Gold help her out, which entails her saving Regina from a burning building - a fire that he started - all the while sporting the jacket. Later standing up to Gold gets her the support she needs to be elected sheriff. As sheriff, Emma shows up at the Dark Star Pharmacy in her jacket to handle a case of thievery, which turns into her helping a pair of orphans reunite with their father so that they don't have to endure the foster system like she did. }} Emma returns to wearing her red leather jacket after a while without it, following an attempt to leave town with Henry. She later decides that she must leave town alone, only for Regina to try and poison her with a sleeping curse... which ends up affecting Henry instead. Emma is sporting her jacket as Henry is rushed through hospital and she comes to believe that all he's been telling her about magic, the curse and her parentage is true. She then faces a dragon and betrayal by Gold - Rumplestiltskin - before hearing word that Henry has passed away, though she is able to revive him with a kiss of true love that breaks the entire curse. Their happiness about this is halted, though, by the arrival of magic. 'Season 2' }} Once the curse is broken, Emma, still in her red leather jacket, heads outside to Main Street along with Henry, encountering numerous people along the way who have recently received their memories back. Soon enough, she finds her parents rejoicing with their friends and makes herself known by commenting that it's true - that she really is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. They proceed to hug her, saying that she found them, but she is ill at ease. All this is interrupted when Archie comes running, explaining that Dr. Whale has rounded up a mob that is now heading to Regina's house with the intention of killing her. Emma and the others go to stop them, with Emma pointing out that she's still the sheriff, as is evident from her signature and authoritative red jacket apparel. To appease those who want Regina dead, the Charmings then arrest the Mayor and haul her down to the sheriff's station. 'Season 3' }} After a lengthy stint in Neverland, Emma is finally able to return to wearing her red leather jacket as, once again, she takes to being sheriff of Storybrooke. Things soon take an eerie turn, however, when Pan's shadow is freed, and then it's learned that Pan himself has actually swapped bodies with Henry. This means that Emma nearly kills her own son over the town line, but soon the truth comes out. The heroes are too late to stop Pan from stealing the Dark Curse from Regina's vault though, which even Emma won't be able to stop without her parents' true love dotted into it. Pan's curse is enacted and the heroes work to restore Henry to his correct body, so that Regina can regain the curse scroll and tear it in half, thereby nullifying Pan's curse and sending everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma is still wearing her jacket as she witnesses Rumple die to finally kill Pan, and then she's told that, as the savior, she has to leave town with Henry and have no memory of Storybrooke - which is soon to be wiped from existence. Emma shares her goodbyes with her family and proceeds out of town with her son and her jacket in tow, making this one of the only few possessions she takes with her while the rest of her stuff is eradicated from existence. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} One year after leaving Storybrooke, Emma is approached by Hook who manages to restore her memories. She makes the decision to return following a new curse that's brought everyone back, but, before she goes, she heads to her closet and grabs her red leather jacket. She then applies it, making it quite clear that she means business, before reuniting with her parents in town. Emma continues to wear the jacket as she reunites with the rest of the town folk, including Regina, and it becomes clear that there is a villainous Wicked Witch on the loose. Emma and Regina try catching her while on a stake out outside the latter's office, having set up a whole plan wherein they pretended to be close to discovering the culprit behind the curse so as to draw out said culprit, but she gets away in time. 'Season 4' After killing Cruella De Vil, Emma wears her red jacket in attendance of her funeral, looking very dark as she does so. She then sports it on a road trip to find Maleficent's daughter Lily, and subsequently when she and Regina head to New York to warn Robin about a now pregnant Zelena. ("Lily") Emma, in the same outfit, then heads back to Storybrooke with the others where, eventually, Hook talks Emma into forgiving her parents for something they did a long while ago. Emma is wearing the jacket when she attempts to stop the Author, Isaac, from rewriting everyone's stories and trapping them all in a new book, but she is too late. After Henry becomes the new Author, he returns everything to its proper place, meaning Emma is once again in Storybrooke in her red leather jacket. She then goes to find Hook and falls just short of telling him that she loves him. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} Emma disappears after becoming the Dark One and everyone else follows her to Camelot on a mission to find Merlin, leaving Storybrooke very quiet for a total of six weeks before they return. During this time, Sneezy fills the role of sheriff, even going as far as to start wearing Emma's red leather jacket. When Sleepy comments on how nice things have been, Sneezy comments that it's because he knows how to sheriff, and then they investigate the return of the heroes. When Emma, now fully dark, sees Sneezy in her signature outfit, she asks what the hell he is and proceeds to use her dark magic to turn him to stone. The dwarfs try leaving town with the stone statue of Sneezy, but later feel safe enough to stay with Regina temporarily adopting the moniker of the savior until such a time that Emma's darkness is eradicated. Eventually, Regina finds it in herself to use her own magic to return Sneezy from stone, meaning Emma's jacket is restored as well. }} Finally, Emma stops being the Dark One when she stabs Hook with Excalibur, and as it is purged from her she returns to her old look - red leather jacket and all. But Hook is now dead, and Emma continues to sport her jacket as she and her family head to the Underworld on a mission to resurrect the pirate. Everyone arrives in the Underworld, with Emma first receiving a warning from Neal, and they decide to stay for longer than anticipated in order to help several souls move on to Mount Olympus. Emma remains in her jacket while her mother rediscovers herself and helps Hercules to move on by defeating Cerberus. Emma is later able to rescue Hook from the clutches of Hades, still in the jacket, with help from Milah. Emma soon learns that her resurrection plan won't work because she's now trapped in the Underworld, thanks to Hades writing her name on a tombstone. Emma then has to work to convince Hook not to move on and to come home with her, which she succeeds at. }} Hades eventually takes everyone's names off the tomb stones in payment for them helping him rescue Zelena, but Emma still can't use her heart to resurrect Hook because he's been dead too long. They then go on a wild goose chase for some ambrosia, during which time their true love is tried and tested, only to learn that it was a trap by Hades. Emma mentions that her jacket is her armor and that Hook helped break it down, and she says she's been wearing it so long that she forgets she doesn't need it with him anymore. He makes her promise, before they say goodbye, that she not put her armor back on just because she's losing him, and she promises. Right before she finally leaves the Underworld, she changes the meaning of her jacket, saying that its new purpose is to remind her to always protect those she loves. Emma returns to Storybrooke and rallies for Hades' defeat, which happens at the hands of Zelena, prior to Hook's resurrection by Zeus. Emma puts on her jacket before heading to Boston, and then New York, to stop Henry from trying to destroy magic. Henry succeeds in his mission but soon undoes it to rescue his family from another realm, and, after Regina attempts to eradicate the Evil Queen from within her, everyone returns home. Emma, with her armor gone, gives in to her emotions and tells Hook that she loves him despite not being in any kind of deadly danger. Category:Items